To Apologize
by moviemangaandtvshowfan
Summary: Ever since the Ministry has finally admitted the return of the Dark Lord, Percy has began to swallow his pride, no matter how hard, to apologize to all that he has hurt, and he finally swallowed enough to apologize to a certain former Ravenclaw prefect.


**A/N:** Hello everyone, I must apologize for not being so active on for a while, I hadn't had any ideas for fanfics in a while, I guess you can that I had a little Writer's Block, and I did start on some other stories but they are still in progress, and this one just popped up into mind after I became inspired from reading a fanfic from one of my favorite authors, I assure everyone that I did not still this story from the author.

I know that this isn't one of my usual pairings, but the inspiration I had for the pair was too much for me to pass up. So, please read and review!

* * *

><p>The sky was a red-orange hue, a normal effect that comes from the sun setting, below the sky, we could see the silhouettes of thousands of people, but if we look closely, we can single out a tall figure with vivid red-flaming hair, walking down from his apartment in London, with a Cleansweep 5 in hand, and a his wand in the other; he took a trip in a dark alley, so that Muggles will be oblivious to his plan.<p>

As Percy Weasley stopped walking, he took a deep breath to calm himself; he was extremely nervous, but he wanted to do this, this was the first step to his plan: his plan to gain the forgiveness of his loved ones.

He wanted to apologize to his family, after insulting and disbanding from them when they went against the Ministry of Magic, he felt immensely guilty when the truth about Lord Voldemort was finally proven by Harry Potter, '_Oh yes, I must definitely apologize to him as well, the poor boy has been through a lot.'_ He thought to himself, but he couldn't do that now, he was still at the base of his first step, and apologizing to his family was not the first step, no, that was his goal, his first step, although no less important than his goal, was to find his ex-girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, and apologize to her.

Percy was not a bad person, and despite estranging himself from his family, he made new friends whilst working at the Ministry, and he even has a new girlfriend, Audrey was a kind person, and she took a liking to Percy and Percy to her.

Percy cared greatly for his new girlfriend, but he can't help but feel compelled to see Penelope, after all, she was the one who was there for him while they were still at Hogwarts.

_'The least I could do is to apologize to her, and hopefully, she'll forgive me, and we could still be friends.' _He thought.

Deciding that it was now or never, he mounted onto his old broomstick and flew 15 feet up in the air, and then he took out his wand:

"Expecto Patronum!" he said.

And then a silver form of a weasel came from the tip of his wand and soared off, and Percy shifted his grip on his broom and followed it.

As he flew, the sun continued to set, and soon, the moon surfaced and stars evaded the evening sky.

At last, his Patronus soared down, and he followed suit, and then from his position he could a woman with blonde hair, and as he got closer he could make out the facial features of his old girlfriend, Penelope was sitting on a garden bench that was outside a small two-storey house.

He chuckled slightly when he heard cry in surprise ("What the-? What's a weasel doing here?").

He became even more amused when she looked up, with eyes wide as saucers, and saw him descending down in front of her.

"Hello, Penelope." Said Percy gently. "It's nice to see you again." He said.

She was stunned, and couldn't say anything for a moment:

"Percy?" she blurted out.

"Yes, Penelope, it's me. I understand if you don't want to see me, but can we please talk? Even if only for a few minutes." said Percy, with a sort of pleading tone in his voice.

"Well, since you went through all this trouble just to find me, I suppose so, but we must be quick, my parents are about to come home soon, they went out for dinner."

Percy nodded, and then, began to speak: "Penelope, I know that I hurt your feelings when we abruptly broke up because of my obsession with the Ministry, and I feel awful for that, and I know that I should have apologized to you a long-time ago, but I was foolish, I was caught up in my pride, and because of that I've hurt many people, my family included, and I want to apologize to everyone, you included." He finished.

"Percy," she began, "I won't deny that you did hurt my feelings, I cared deeply about and yet you chose the Ministry over me, and more importantly, your own family, so I'm sort of in a difficult position…" she trailed off lamely.

Percy looked slightly crestfallen, but nodded solemnly, "I understand, I'll go now…"

"Wait!" Penelope said when he made a move to mount on his broomstick, Percy immediately turned around to face her, "Percy, I won't take back what I said about me being in a difficult position," at those words Percy became even more dejected, "but I truly appreciate that you're willingly to swallow some of your pride in order to apologize to me, I'm really touched that you thought about me." She said.

Percy instantly became happier when he heard this, but he now felt awkward, from the way she said her words, it was as if she wanted to get back together, and since he already had Audrey, he couldn't say yes.

"Penelope, I'm really glad that you approve of my actions, but I need to tell you something important."

"Really?" she asked, "Well, I have something to tell you to."

"You go first." Percy said.

"No, you go first." She insisted.

"Well, let's go together." Percy suggested.

"Yes, on 'three'."

"One." Started Penelope.

"Two." Continued Percy.

"Three." They said together.

"I have a girlfriend." Said Percy at the same time as Penelope said, "I have a boyfriend."

They stood together in silence until they both chuckled.

"So, you have a boyfriend. What's his name?" asked Percy with amusement.

"Benjamin. What about your girlfriend?" inquired the blonde.

"Audrey. I met her at the Ministry." Explained Percy, "So is Benjamin a…" he began, but Penelope interrupted him.

"A Muggle? Yes, he's a very nice man."

"Oh, that's wonderful, does he…" he began, but Penelope interrupted again.

"Know I'm a witch? Yes, and he was shocked at first, but he eventually got over it."

"That's good to hear." Said Percy.

She said nothing for a few moments until she giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked a confused Percy.

"It's just that, you just came here on a broomstick to see me after a year we ended our relationship, and yet here we are, talking as if we were to friends who haven't seen each other in months, and are catching up with one another."

"Yes, that is rather funny." He chuckled. "Penelope?" he called her.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

She seemed thoughtful for a moment, before finally speaking: "Yes, yes, it does."

Percy's heart lightened with joy, and grinned at her in appreciation, "So? Friends?" he asked, raising his hand.

"Friends." She stated, shaking his hand whilst smiling at him.

They were startled when they heard a distinct horn of a Muggle car that was just around the corner.

"Oh no! It's my parents. Hide behind the house!" she exclaimed.

Percy followed her instruction, and hid.

From where he stood, he heard snippets of their conversations ("How was dinner?"), ("We had a lovely time."), ("We should go inside now."), and finally, ("I need to check something from the back.")

After a few minutes, Penelope came to him.

"It was really nice to see you again Percy, I'm really glad that we finally buried the hatchet."

"I am as well." He replied.

"I hope that you patch things up with your family too." She said.

"I hope so as well." He said. "Well, I'm off." He added.

"Have a safe trip home." Penelope said.

"Thank you, goodbye Penelope." He bid her.

"Goodbye Percy. Will we see each other again?" she asked.

"Of course, what are friends for?" he said with amusement in his voice.

She giggled, but was once again startled when she heard her father ("Penelope? Where are you?"), "Coming dad!" she replied hastily.

"Well, goodbye." Percy said while smiling.

"Goodbye." She said whilst also smiling.

And with that, Percy took off, with his heart feeling lighter than it had in a while.


End file.
